


Максофилия*

by NikMac



Series: О Максе и Сером [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, College, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Real Life, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Макс и Серый: история о том, как всё начиналось. Приквел к "Отчёту о производственной практике...".<br/>История написана в 2012 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Максофилия*

* * *

Во дворе нарыли траншей, на лавочке у подъезда спал местный алкаш дядя Толя, лифт, само собой, не работал — м-да, ну ничего ж не изменилось, будто не Родине полтора года долг отдавал, а в булочную за хлебом ходил. Ругнувшись под нос, Сергей поправил лямки тяжеленного рюкзака и галопом помчался по лестнице наверх. Скопившееся за время службы барахло ритмично било в спину, и к седьмому этажу он заметно сбавил темп. Будь он на марше, ни в жизнь бы не сдался, но здесь доказывать, что мужик, было некому, да и устал он, пока добирался до дома через полстраны. 

Узнав из кривой надписи рядом с дверью, что «Динамо — лузер, Спартак — чИмпион» (хоть здесь что-то изменилось), Сергей нажал на кнопку звонка.

Алевтина Ивановна приняла сердечно: заулыбалась, руками всплеснула, «как возмужал, как вырос-то!» повторила не менее четырёх раз и, расчувствовавшись, даже обняла, что редко когда себе позволяла. Кошка Марьяна тоже признала, громко мяукая, пришла тереться у ног. Вот и вся встреча. Тётка — сестра покойного бати, женщина ни разу незамужняя, с характером круче, чем у командира дивизиона — и её избалованная кошка были единственной роднёй Сергея. Съездить к могиле родителей — проведать, ну, цветы там занести — он планировал в ближайшие дни. А пока помыться, побриться, отоспаться с дороги...

— Сергей, ты что ж медлишь? К столу! 

С чувством швырнув рюкзак в угол крохотной прихожей и вымыв руки, Сергей мельком заглянул на кухню, где тётка колдовала над чем-то упоительно ароматным, и пошёл в гостиную.

Там, у щедро накрытого стола, его поджидал сюрприз. И ладно б кто из друзей или незнакомая девушка — Алевтине Ивановне незнание его предпочтений было не только простительно, но и желательно, — однако в глубоком кресле сидел не кто иной, как Максим Солнцев. 

Радужное настроение Сергея немедленно пошло на убыль. Знаете ли, дембельнувшись, первым делом встретить бывшего старосту бывшей группы бывшего института, безжалостным пинком под зад придавшего направление в армию после первого же, но и в третий раз проваленного экзамена — есть в этом что-то нездоровое. 

— И тебе привет, — сказал Солнцев, выбираясь из кресла и протягивая руку. — Рад видеть.

Сергей смерил его взглядом — ещё отощавший и вытянувшийся за это время, но всё равно ростом чуть выше, чем по плечо, костюмчик, рубашечка, галстучек, очочки, — и пожал руку. Зануда, конечно, Солнцев был знатный, но не прогонять же, раз пришёл. Да и не враги они, а так — малоприятели.

— Ты откуда здесь? Не то чтобы я не рад тебя видеть...

— Да знаю я, что не рад, успокойся. Мне Алевтина Ивановна позвонила, сообщила, что ты сегодня приедешь, и вот я тут — бросил всё, кую железо, пока горячо.

Сергей нахмурился. Из Солнцева оратор был тот ещё, и с чувством юмора бо-о-ольшие проблемы. Тогда, передавая дурные вести из деканата, он тоже вот так криво-косо шутил, подбодрить, что ли, пытался. Сергей помнил, как ему, шатко-валко получавшему свои трояки, но насмерть завалившему последнюю вышку — высшую математику, что б её, хотелось намять бока зануде-хлюпику, комаром нудевшему над ухом: «Сходи ещё раз, повинись, пакет отнеси, что тебя, как маленького, учить надо?». Сергей тогда совету не внял, на принцип пошёл — помаршировал строём. Потом жалел — понял, что Солнцев плохого не советовал, вот только чужая правота показалась ещё более обидной. 

Сейчас та неприязнь не то чтобы пропала — так, забылась за давностью лет. Но ничего хорошего от Солнцева Сергей всё равно не ждал. Да и выглядел тот напряжённым и взвинченным, хотя явно пытался волнение не показывать. «Себе на уме» — вот как его называли. А Сергей старался таких людей обходить десятой дорогой. Алевтина Ивановна тоже была из таких — вроде бы и неплохой человек и относится по мере сил хорошо, но как же с ней сложно.

— Ну так что, мальчики, будем обедать? Ты, Сергей, наверное, и забыл вкус домашней еды? Да и тебе, Максимка, в институтской столовой такого точно не подают. Так что давайте, налетайте. И водочку, Сергей, открой. Вот, держи, только из холодильника достала.

Тётка сегодня была сама приветливость и щедрость. Сергей даже засомневался, ту ли хмурую, вечно всем недовольную женщину видит перед собой.

А Алевтина Ивановна тем временем подала шикарное блюдо с молодой картошечкой, присыпанной укропом и шкварками, обложенное по кругу сочными отбивными, и у Сергея слюнки потекли. 

Под водку закуска пошла хорошо. Тётка раскраснелась, слушая солдатские байки, молчаливый Солнцев, категорически отказавшийся пить, в итоге был всё-таки уговорён на «всего одну рюмашку» удвоенными усилиями хозяев дома, очень скоро расслабился и даже разговорился.

Вот тут Сергея поджидал неприятный сюрприз номер два.

— Я подтяну тебя по всем предметам, позанимаемся этим летом, пока время ещё есть, с тем-то и тем-то уже договорено, у тебя примут экзамены такого-то и такого-то числа, нужно будет только занести такие-то бумаги, но ты не беспокойся — я уже написал их за тебя, тебе только подписать, и осенью ты — вновь студент нашего вуза. Пройдёшь то, что сдавал, ещё раз, так будет лучше — повышенная стипендия тебе не помешает ведь, правда? А потом я костьми лягу, с тебя не слезу, но заставлю сдавать всё вовремя, и ты получишь отличную специальность, с такой работой не пропадёшь...

Солнцев, оказывается, распланировал всю его жизнь, чуть ли не до пенсии. Мягко говоря, Сергей находил его вмешательство неуместным, а по правде — хотел от души начистить порозовевшую после выпивки физиономию и тем самым улучшить себе карму, на всю жизнь научив уму-разуму внезапного любителя лезть в чужие дела. 

Нет, не изменился Солнцев, ну нисколечко не изменился — тогда точно так же приставал с непрошеными советами, только бумаги не писал и по преподавателям с взятками сам не бегал.

Следующим сюрпризом, который, в общем-то, Сергей уже неожиданным и не считал, было то, что тётка Солнцеву чуть ли не в рот заглядывала и превозносила все его планы до седьмых небес.

— Что б мы без тебя делали, Максимка, — говорила она, а тот, вот же придурок, краснел всё сильней и ресницами хлопал.

Прикончив очередную рюмку и жадно закусив отлично прожаренным куском мяса (и проследив, чтобы Солнцев тоже выпил до дна и хорошо закусил), Сергей встал:

— Пошли покурим, Максим. — Улыбнувшись тётке, он сказал: — Мы на площадке побудем, проветримся заодно.

— Я не курю, — чуть ли не под тёткины аплодисменты заявил Солнцев совершенно трезвым голосом, — но проветрюсь с удовольствием.

Про удовольствие-то он сказал, но не сделал же ни черта. Чтобы оторвать его от стула, пришлось потрудиться, а чтобы на площадку вытащить — чуть ли не на себе тащить. И это со ста грамм так развезло: хлюпик — хлюпик и есть. 

На свежем воздухе желание выбить дурь из Солнцева поутихло. Сергей прислонил покачивающегося неприятеля к более-менее чистой стене и, сев на подоконник, закурил. С каждой затяжкой в голове шумело всё меньше, молчащий Солнцев казался всё более адекватным парнем.

Затушив бычок о стену и аккуратно опустив его в прибитую к оконной раме жестяную банку, Сергей шумно выдохнул и сказал:

— Чтоб больше чуши о моём возвращении в институт я от тебя не слышал.

Любой разумный человек предупреждению бы внял. Но Сергей имел дело с Солнцевым. Тот, кто назвал бы эту помесь журнала учёта посещений, системного блока и стопки пыльных учебников человеком разумным, сильно бы просчитался.

Солнцев повернул голову и ожёг Сергея долгим взглядом из-под ресниц. 

«Чего уставился?» — хотел спросить Сергей, но вместо этого завис, разглядывая Солнцева, будто никогда прежде не видел. 

Если б не занудный костюм и уродские очки в металлической оправе, тот бы был ещё той штучкой: высокий лоб, прямой нос, узкие выразительные губы, упрямый подбородок и действительно красивая линия скул. Небольшие уши плотно прилегали к голове, так что причёска колючим тёмно-русым ёжиком Солнцеву подходила идеально. Раскрасневшийся от выпивки, он выглядел очень симпатичным парнем и, увы, слишком правильным мальчиком.

Правильных мальчиков Сергей никогда и пальцем не трогал, предпочитая парней без комплексов, не стыдящихся своей непопулярной в народе ориентации.

Кстати, о них... Пристальное разглядывание Солнцева произвело определенный эффект, и Сергей решил при первой же возможности позвонить Витьке — тому самому, который в постели просил называть себя Викой. Нелепо, конечно, для восьмидесятикилограммового кандидата в мастера спорта по гребле, но кто без недостатков? Кроме того, Витька за эти полтора года Сергею изредка позванивал, сообщал как житьё-бытьё, так что наличия ревнивых конкурентов опасаться не стоило.

Сергей уже вовсю раздумывал о перспективах первой за полтора года по-настоящему горячей ночи, когда Солнцев подал голос:

— Что, на завод пойдёшь работать? Или вышибалой в бар?

— Почему вышибалой?

— А на что ещё ты без корочек и профессии годен? — Солнцев смотрел прямо на Сергея и криво улыбался. Свежий воздух явно не помог ему навести порядок в голове, под завязку заполненной идеями обустройства чужой жизни.

— А какое твоё собачье дело?

— Ты — моя неудача. Единственный из нашей группы, кто так бездарно свалил. Я верну тебя в институт, и всё станет, как должно было быть.

Ну и дурь в голове у некоторых!

Сергей поднёс к симпатичному носу Солнцева сжатый кулак.

— А это ты видел? Только тупые мудаки лезут туда, куда не просят. Отвянь, и я буду и дальше считать тебя нормальным парнем. 

Тот покачнулся, и тёплые влажные губы столкнулись с костяшками пальцев Сергея. Горячее прикосновение языка — всего на миг — вызвало волну острого возбуждения, прокатившуюся вдоль позвоночника. 

Сергей дёрнул руку на себя и, резко выдохнув, прошипел сквозь зубы:

— Всё понял?

О том, что полез к Солнцеву, он уже пожалел. Полтора года на сухом пайке из тупой и безрадостной дрочки, а тут такая цыпа, почти что сама подставляется. Невольно Сергей представил, как заваливает Солнцева и что при этом с ним делает, как уму-разуму учит, и перед глазами аж потемнело. 

— Понял, ну?

Нихрена тот не понял, судя по тому, что подался вперёд, чуть ли не целуя кулак и обдувая его горячим воздухом. Румянец на всю щеку, сверкающие глаза с расширенными зрачками и во всём — во взгляде, в ритме дыхания, в позе — вызов.

— Я тебе помогу, тебя точно зачислят, уже всё договорено — усилий с тебя потребуется ноль. Так что ты ломаешься, как целка?

Вряд ли Солнцев специально заговорил о чём-то, имеющем отношение к сексу, и вряд ли думал, какое действие могут оказать редкие соприкосновения шевелящихся при разговоре губ и сжатого кулака на только что вернувшегося из армии парня, но если до того возбуждение Сергея ещё поддавалось контролю, то сейчас резко зашкалило. 

Несколько мгновений он всерьёз думал швырнуть этого придурка в угол и сорвать штаны. Порядочность победила: Сергей всего-навсего вломил ему кулаком в живот и — чтоб точно подействовало — врезал по скуле.

Солнцев мало того, что не свалился и не заорал, он ещё и попытался ответить. Сергей, перехватив метящий в челюсть кулак, завёл придурку руку за спину — и тотчас поплатился за свою доброту — получил ногой в голень. Тогда он толкнул Солнцева в спину — знакомиться с пауками, живущими в дальнем углу площадки, — и, дождавшись, когда тот развернётся, закончил урок несколькими короткими ударами в торс. 

Яйца едва не звенели от напряжения. Близкий контакт, ощущение гибкого и — что удивило — сильного тела под уродским костюмчиком завело до чёрных точек перед глазами. Сергей смотрел на согнувшегося и держащегося за живот Солнцева и стискивал зубы. Сейчас ему даже взмокший тёмно-русый затылок казался образцом сексуальности. Даже звук тяжёлого сиплого дыхания провоцировал и возбуждал. А от запаха пота и свежего аромата туалетной воды сносило крышу.

Солнцев выпрямился, прислонился плечом к стене. Прикрыв ресницы, он медленно облизал разбитую губу — и Сергей понял: всё, приплыли, если он не трахнется в самое ближайшее время, то превратится в неконтролирующее себя животное, бросающееся на всё, что шевелится.

Нащупывая в кармане телефон, он думал только о том, что Витёк живёт неподалёку и недавно купил себе новую тачку. Если повезёт, тот сможет подъехать прямо сейчас.

Ему везло: Витёк поднял трубу сразу, догадался, чего он названивает, едва добравшись до родного города, тоже без лишних разговоров.

— Да не вопрос, солдат. Скажи когда-куда, и я подъеду.

— А я тебя ни от чего не отрываю? Тебе как, удобно сейчас, ну... — у Сергея от облегчения даже язык начал заплетаться.

— Смеёшься? Ты б себя слышал, братан. Чтоб я профукал шанс завалить... завалиться под такого бравого парня?

Витёк ещё смеялся, когда из руки закрывшего глаза Сергея вырвали телефон. Пискнула нажатая клавиша, и наступила полная тишина.

— Что ты творишь? — не успев толком разозлиться, спросил Сергей. 

Солнцев стоял перед ним, нетвёрдо держась на ногах, зато гордо вскинув голову, и пыхтел от возмущения. 

Ах ты ж, правильный наш!

Телефон резко зазвонил. Солнцев дёрнулся, затем мало того что сбросил звонок, так ещё и отключил телефон вовсе. Сергей видел, как медленно гаснет экран. С той же скоростью в нём просыпалось бешенство.

— Какого хрена, а?

Солнцев прищурился и молча облизал разбитую губу. Он явно нарывался на неприятности. 

— Какого хрена ты творишь, а? — повторил Сергей, когда Солнцев как ни в чём не бывало положил телефон на подоконник.

— Мы не договорили.

— А мы и не разговаривали. Ты нёс бред, я объяснил тебе, что это не твоё дело, на этом всё, проваливай.

— Нет. 

Солнцев отвёл взгляд, вновь облизал губы... Сергея уже вело — он шагнул вперёд, и ещё ближе, встал к этому невозможному придурку вплотную.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что я сейчас с тобой сделаю?

Тот поднял голову и поджал губы в одну плотную и очень привлекательную линию — Сергей сначала прикипел к ней взглядом, затем провёл большим пальцем. Ощущения горячей волной стекли прямо в пах.

— За то, что ты помешал мне договориться о свидании, я тебя сейчас урою. А потом трахну — в качестве моральной... э-э... компенсации.

Солнцев угрозу вообще проигнорировал: так и остался стоять, упрямо задрав подбородок и глядя прямо в глаза.

— Я не для того тебя полтора года ждал, чтобы ты ушёл от меня с какой-то блядью.

Сергей моргнул. Ему показалось или этот невообразимый кретин только что заявил на него права?

— А ты ждал?

— Я ждал. 

— Чтобы сделать что? — уточнил Сергей. Его уже буквально трясло от желания, злости и ещё много раз желания валить и трахать.

— Вот это.

Для начала Солнцев укусил его за нижнюю губу. Потом просунул язык в рот и на этом всё — инициатива была им потеряна. Сергей прижал его к стене и... Твою ж мать! Как у парня стояло, почти так же крепко, как у него самого.

Правильного мальчика, который оказался не таким уж и правильным, теперь бы ничего не спасло. Сергей изнасиловал его рот и попытался размазать по стене в поиске такого желанного трения. Солнцев закинул ему руки на шею, а затем буквально повис, словно ноги его не держали. Вполне возможно, что так оно и было.

За стеной прогрохотал лифт, и до Сергея дошло, чем именно они занимаются там, где их может увидеть любой.

— Пошли-ка домой, — прохрипел он, упираясь лбом в покрытый испариной лоб Солнцева и глядя поверх съехавших на кончик носа очков прямо в глаза. Серые, кстати, сейчас они совсем почернели. И губы казались красными-красными, а слева багровел наливающийся синяк.

— Больно? — спросил Сергей, прикасаясь к месту удара губами.

Солнцев не ответил, закатил глаза — не от ехидства, а от удовольствия: от боли так сладко не стонут.

— Ну-ну, пошли.

Зайдя в квартиру, Сергей крикнул: 

— Алевтина Ивановна, а как насчёт чайку? Поставите?

— Хорошо, мальчики. Вы пока ещё поешьте салатик там, курочку...

— Ага, сейчас. Только руки помоем.

«Руки мыли» вдвоём — Сергей втолкнул несопротивляющуюся жертву в тесный санузел, прижал к стене между ванной и унитазом. 

Солнцев пламенел румянцем, дрожал ресницами и кусал губы. Сергей не стал его разочаровывать: от души поцеловал и полез расстёгивать пиджак.

— Нет, — услышал он, чувствуя, как подаётся навстречу худое тело. — Нет, — повторил Солнцев, настойчиво дёргая Сергея за пряжку ремня.

Вот же псих!

Сергей потянул полы пиджака в стороны и принялся вытаскивать рубашку из брюк. Солнцев краснел пятнами и отворачивал лицо: ну прямо офисная фантазия. 

— Нет, — слышал Сергей, но звучало оно как «да, да, трахни меня поскорей». Член Солнцева стоял вовсю и прекрасно прощупывался через ткань брюк.

— А у тебя совсем немаленький, зануда, — прошептал Сергей в побагровевшее ухо и прикусил мочку.

Солнцев выгнулся, елозя членом по ладони Сергея, и едва слышно застонал. Умничка.

— Меня Максим зовут. Можно Макс. А если сложно запомнить, то Максимом Леонидовичем зови.

Это ж надо! Сергей даже восхитился: болтать такую хрень, когда так офигенно стоит, мало бы кому удалось. А затем восхитился ещё раз: Максим Леонидович, бурно дышащий и в сползших на кончик носа очочках, соизволил расстегнуть болт и молнию и наконец забрался к нему в штаны.

Дрочил он замечательно — ровно, уверенно, красиво. Сергей чуть умом не тронулся, пока его не остановил.

Сжав тонкое запястье, он шепнул:

— Может, отсосёшь? Губы у тебя...

— И не мечтай. Я не отсасываю на первом свидании.

Сергей заржал в голос.

— А у нас свидание?

— Да, — отрезал Солнцев и, сбросив руку Сергея, продолжил дрочить. Выглядел он при этом едва ли не писающим кипятком от желания взять в себя член — то ли в рот, то ли в зад, то ли сразу в две дырки. 

— Чего ты ломаешься? Хочешь же, — сквозь зубы процедил Сергей, вновь останавливая умелую руку.

— Мы слишком мало знакомы.

— Два года уже, разве нет?

Солнцев закрыл глаза и ускорил процесс, а затем вообще сыграл грязно: пара поглаживаний щёлочки — и Сергей бурно кончил, закусив ребро ладони, чтобы не заорать.

Сев на край ванны, он несколько мгновений смотрел перед собой осоловевшим взглядом, а потом сказал:

— Иди сюда, я тебе помогу... — и только тогда понял: не нужно, Солнцев, судя по виду, кончил в штаны, ни разу к себе не прикоснувшись. — Во-о-от как.

Всего два слова, а тот покраснел куда гуще, чем только что, орудуя рукой в чужих штанах. 

Завораживающее зрелище.

— Иди-ка сюда, — дёргая смущённого Солнцева на себя, повторил Сергей и, добившись своего, принялся целовать.

— Чай на столе, — крикнула тётка, и только тогда они оторвались друг от друга.

Ополоснув руки, Сергей вышел в коридор, вытер мокрые ладони о джинсы и машинально взглянул на запястье: с того момента, как за ними закрылась дверь, прошло всего девять минут. 

«А знакомы два года, да», — он улыбался сидящей на диване тётке, шутил, но из прихожей не уходил — сторожил. 

Правильно делал: выйдя из ванной (и что он там делал так долго?), Солнцев, даже не оглянувшись, нагнулся надеть ботинки. 

— Не спеши, Макс, — бесшумно подкравшись, сказал Сергей и звучно хлопнул по выставленной вверх заднице. — Мы ещё не закончили.

Солнцев распрямился, зло посмотрел в глаза. Плакал он, что ли? Веки казались покрасневшими, лицо — влажным. 

Сергей положил ладонь ему на бедро, настойчиво провёл рукой вверх-вниз и улыбнулся: белья на Солнцеве больше не было.

— Ты же не думаешь, что теперь я так просто тебя отпущу? — прошептал Сергей в стремительно багровеющее ухо притиснутого к стене Солнцева. — Даже не надейся.

Тётка принялась возмущаться задержкой, пришлось крикнуть: 

— Сейчас, Алевтина Ивановна, мы уже идём.

Прежде чем зайти в гостиную, Сергей Солнцева ещё раз поцеловал.

— Да я споткнулся и о дверь ударился. Ничего страшного, — объяснил свой вид Солнцев мигом раскудахтавшейся тётке.

Алевтина Ивановна не поверила, смерила Сергея угрожающим взглядом, но больше ничего не сказала — предложила пить чай.

Шоколадный торт был вкусным. Кажется. 

Сергей ни на миг не отводил глаз от Солнцева, старательно превращающего свой кусок в безобразное крошево. Разговор за столом не клеился. Алевтина Ивановна продержалась дольше всех, два раза рассказала новости про любимую дачу, потом замолкла.

Часы прозвонили три.

Солнцев попытался встать, Сергей поднялся тоже.

— Ты ещё посиди, столько не виделись, да и обговорить всё надо, — нёс он, что первым в голову взбредёт, то ли похлопывая по спине, то ли поглаживая худое плечо.

Солнцев смущался и страшно злился, до белых пальцев сжимал чашку в руках.

Ещё разлили чай. Выпили. Алевтина Ивановна поднялась посуду убрать, но Сергей попросил:

— Не надо, давайте ещё посидим, поболтаем.

В полной тишине прошло ещё четверть часа. Солнцев трижды пытался встать: каждый раз Сергей смотрел ему в глаза, и бегство останавливалось, так и не начавшись.

— Ой, — воскликнула вдруг Алевтина Ивановна. — Я ж свой сериал так пропущу. — Она вскочила с места, принялась суетливо собираться.

— Так вот же телевизор, — подал голос рассудительный Солнцев. Если б Сергей сидел ближе, то наступил бы ему на ногу, а лучше — дал бы подзатыльник, но не довелось.

— У соседей спутниковая тарелка, — сообщила Алевтина Ивановна, зардевшись, — так что я пойду, боюсь опоздать. А вы, мальчики, ещё посидите или прогуляйтесь. Если что, я ключ с собой возьму, за меня не беспокойтесь. Отдыхайте.

В гостиной не прозвучало ни единого слова, пока дверь за ней не закрылась с показавшимся оглушительным щелчком замка.

Сергей сидел, словно его зад кто-то к стулу суперклеем приклеил. Солнцев на него не смотрел, только дышал всё чаще и мял салфетку в руках.

— Я, пожалуй, тоже пойду. — Он встал. — Мы ведь обо всём уже дого...

Досказать ему Сергей не дал: рывком подхватился со стула, принялся целовать. На столе что-то звякнуло, на пол что-то упало.

Солнцев... Макс... попытался оттолкнуть Сергея — где там, легче было сдвинуть с места гору. Сергей прикусил его нижнюю губу, приласкал место укуса, а потом принялся сосать, втягивая губу в рот. У Солнцева до черноты потемнели глаза, и колени вновь подогнулись.

Скользнув ладонью по спине до талии, Сергей прижал его к себе ближе, а затем задрал пиджак, чтобы мять маленькую упругую задницу, скрытую только одним слоем ткани. От души наигравшись и несколько раз проведя ребром ладони между половинками, Сергей понял: игры кончились.

— Пойдём в спальню, — прошептал он прямо в губы разомлевшего от поцелуев и ласк Солнцева.

Тот попытался что-то недовольное вякнуть, и Сергей взвалил его на плечо. Добравшись до цели и сгрузив драгоценную ношу на кровать, он запер дверь на защёлку: мало ли, тётка вернётся. Хотя вряд ли, не станет она спешить, думает, наверное, что они тут про институт перетирают. 

Солнцев лежал, как Сергей его оставил: смотрел из-под ресниц и трясся мелкой дрожью. 

— Ты же не боишься? — спросил Сергей. — А, Максим? Или для тебя это первый раз?

Тот закрыл глаза, шумно задышал через нос. 

«Сколько ему, двадцать? Двадцать один?» — Сергей покачал головой. Нет уж, настолько правильных мальчиков совращать — на это он не подписывался.

— Не первый.

— Что?

— Ты у меня не первый, ясно?

Сергей стиснул зубы. Вот она, двойственность человеческой натуры: только что жалился на облом — с девственником ни-ни, а теперь хотелось сжать тощую шею Солнцева и хорошенько потрясти, выпытав: и с кем ты, зараза, успел? И не ответ был нужен, а заверение, что первый для него остался в прошлом и уже не важен... А ещё лучше, что это шутка, что не было у него никого.

Вместо этого Сергей сказал:

— Тогда хорошо. 

— А я у тебя?

— Что?

Солнцев криво ухмыльнулся:

— Ну ты так мнёшься... Откуда я знаю, может, ты после армии с тем придурком решил с девственностью завязать, а я зря посчитал, что ты — опытный?

У Сергея челюсть отвисла. В следующее мгновение он подорвался к дразнящему его наглецу и засунул язык в смеющийся рот. Вот теперь стало хорошо, теперь стало супер.

Солнцев урчал. Именно урчал — те звуки, что он издавал, нельзя было назвать стонами: они исходили откуда-то изнутри худого, но не такого уж и нескладного тела, превращаясь в ровную и крайне соблазнительную песню. Особенно громко Солнцев заурчал, когда Сергей принялся кусать его соски — маленькие и трогательно розовые, они так и просились на язык. Сергею хотелось быть нежным, но Солнцев, зараза, не позволял: требовал больше. От укусов и щипков у него закатывались глаза, а урчание становилось громче и соблазнительнее.

Они возились на постели, медленно раздевая друг друга и швыряя вещи на пол. У Сергея шла голова кругом от того, что творил Солнцев. Даже Витька-Вика не был таким отвязным. У Солнцева явно переклинило тормоза, и его несло по скользкой дороге с бешеной скоростью. Он легко позволил себя подмять и вжать в постель. Он сам вешался на шею и ни на миг не отпускал от себя. Он стонал от каждой ласки и закатывал глаза, и даже дышал так, что у Сергея в животе становилось пусто, а пальцы на ногах поджимались. 

Стоило лишь намекнуть, и Солнцев широко развёл ноги. Его лицо покраснело, губы были приоткрыты. Мальчик плыл, не пытаясь это скрывать — и Сергей, видя, как Солнцеву с ним хорошо, чувствовал себя богом секса. Ну или так, где-то рядом.

Хотелось сделать ему приятно. И Сергей старался изо всех сил.

— Дашь? — прохрипел он сквозь зубы, пробираясь рукой за яйца и обводя пальцем сжатую дырку. 

Вместо ответа Солнцев застонал и поднял бёдра вверх, будто страшно хотел надеться на палец Сергея.

Пришлось себе пережать. Больно, конечно, но Сергей не хотел обломать кайф им обоим.

— Подожди, найду смазку.

Ха, легко сказать. В шкафу в третьей полке снизу было хоть шаром покати. Сергей завис, разглядывая ящик, где, помнилось, должно было лежать всё, включая порножурналы, а теперь было голо и пусто. Дошло — сам же всё выбросил перед уходом, чтобы тётка случайно не запалила. Витиевато матерясь сквозь зубы, Сергей пошлёпал в ванную: на полочке под зеркалом точно стоял крем для рук — большущая банка.

Но если со смазкой дело решилось, то со второй загвоздкой — нет. Искать в вещах тётки презервативы было без шансов. Сергей чувствовал себя идиотом, стоя посреди коридора со жмущим яйца стояком и банкой смазки в руках. Облом выдался фееричный.

Кляня свою невезучесть и всё-таки отказавшись от мысли трезвонить соседям с маленькой просьбой одолжить, но не соли, он пошёл в спальню. 

Солнцев ждал, как Сергей его и оставил — раскинувшись на кровати — и, закрыв глаза, поглаживал свой стояк. От вида блестящей розовой головки у Сергея потекли слюнки, а мечтательное выражение на лице Солнцева показалось даже более порнографичным, чем его поза и то, чем он занимался.

— Долго любоваться будешь или делом займёшься? — прозвучало приглушённо, с лёгкой хрипотцой. Глаза Солнцев не открыл, продолжая мять свои яйца.

От запаха возбуждения, пропитавшего воздух, у Сергея помутилось в голове. Он подошёл к кровати, накрыл своей рукой движущийся вверх-вниз кулак Солнцева, и уже вместе они поддали жару.

Солнцев вдруг остановился и подтянул колени выше, выставляя себя напоказ.

— Давай. Не тяни резину.

У Сергея дыхание спёрло. Он едва сумел выдавить из себя:

— Резинок нет.

Трахаться хотелось до умопомрачения. Да, можно было обойтись взаимной дрочкой, но когда так предлагают... Сергей готов был завыть от отчаяния. Конечно, до ближайшей аптеки — пять минут бегом, но пока он оденется и сгоняет, Солнцев уйдёт. Не станет он ждать. Это сейчас он такой податливый, а как протрезвеет — мигом натянет на себя занудный костюмчик и сделает физиономию «не подходи, убьёт».

Солнцев, будто не слышал, обхватил свои ноги под коленями и поднял их повыше.

— Я готовился. Давай. И не бойся — я чистый. В смысле — и здоров тоже.

— Ч-чего?

— Тебе с пестиков и тычинок начать объяснять? — на щеках Солнцева расцвели бордовые пятна. — Или в подробностях рассказать о том, как я без спросу воспользовался твоей ванной?

Сергей ещё мгновение сидел, приоткрыв рот. 

Так вот чего Солнцев так долго в ванной торчал! Но потом ведь едва не сбежал, еле удалось остановить. И из-за стола встать и уйти несколько раз порывался. А сейчас его будто трясёт от злости или...

У Солнцева ресницы слиплись короткими острыми пиками. Он жмурился, желваки ходили, и румянец пламенел уже не только на щеках, но и на шее и ниже... Да он же боится! Боится и выделывается, придурок!

Наконец в голове у Сергея всё сошлось. 

— Нет-нет, лежи так, как сейчас! Не двигайся, — удержал он недовольно заёрзавшего Солнцева.

Крем Сергей согрел в ладонях, потом аккуратно размазал вокруг дырки. Несколько движений кончиком пальца внутрь и наружу — и Солнцев вновь порадовал знатным стояком.

— Ты такой узкий.

— Я растягивал, но уже много времени прошло, — так же, шёпотом, ответил Солнцев. Глаз он не открывал, дышал ртом и дрожал. — Поверь, я нечасто таким занимаюсь.

— Верю. — Сергею наконец удалось втиснуть один палец. Внутри Солнцева оказалось невероятно узко, гладко и горячо. — Говоришь, ждал меня?

— Ага, — выдавил тот глухо и сорвался на злой шёпот: — Ну не болтай же, делом займись!

Сергей и занимался — растягивал то шипящего, то урчащего Солнцева и наслаждался каждым мгновением. Зачерпнув побольше крема и согрев его в ладони, он принялся проталкивать измазанные плотным белым пальцы внутрь Солнцева — уже два. 

Тот часто задышал, когда Сергей пару раз развёл пальцы в сторону. Попытка протолкнуть третий вызвала громкий стон.

— Больно? — прошептал Сергей, быстро смазывая себя свободной рукой. Каждое прикосновение холодного крема к члену возвращало голове каплю соображения.

Солнцев распахнул глаза — полностью чёрные, пьяные. Его дыхание срывалось.

— Если ты мне сейчас же не вставишь...

— Понял, — ответил Сергей со смешком. Затянувшаяся подготовка и его завела до белых звёздочек перед глазами. — К выполнению приступил, командир! — выдал он, прижимая головку члена к пульсирующей дырке. — Готов?

— Всегда... а-а-а!

— Туда проскочит, а там — как хочет, — Сергей болтал ерунду, плавно вталкиваясь в принимающее его тело. Головку сдавило до стона, потом стало легче. Погрузившись до конца, он замер.

Солнцев под ним выгнулся всем телом, кадык дёргался, рот был приоткрыт — и ни звука. Даже дыхания Сергей не слышал. Возможно, так только казалось — в ушах колотилось сердце, а рвущиеся из собственного горла хрипы казались оглушительными.

— Ты как, живой? — прошептал он, упираясь рукой в матрас ближе к плечу Солнцева.

Тот молчал, только грудь вздымалась рывками. 

Сергей попытался сдать назад — зря: обеими руками Солнцев схватил его за шею и чуть не придушил.

— Стой.

— Понял уже.

Довольным Солнцев не выглядел, дышал тяжело, испарина выступила на лбу и над верхней губой.

Они лежали, не двигаясь, какое-то время, потом Сергей полез целоваться — вылизал ключицы, наставил засосов на шее, куснул за подбородок. А когда дошёл до губ, Солнцев ожил под ним.

— Давай, что ли, — прошептал он, больше не сжимая шею Сергея, а гладя по плечам и чуть царапая кожу коротко остриженными ногтями.

— Уверен?

— Я не ради того полтора года ждал, чтобы притворяться дохлым жуком.

— Жуком?

— Лежу всеми лапами вверх, и твой член в заднице, как иголка. 

Сергей уткнулся носом куда-то в шею и тихо заржал. Кстати, зря Солнцев переживал — на жука он сейчас нисколечко не походил. 

— Иголка как, колет?

— Твоя дубина? — переспросил Солнцев. — И колет, и жжёт. Но мне нравится, что тебя так неожиданно много. Давай уже, правда.

Болезненной гримасы на его лице Сергей больше не видел, так что поверил на слово — слегка подался назад и вновь толкнулся вперёд. А потом ещё раз, и ещё...

Уже через минуту Солнцев потребовал:

— Сильней, ну! — и сам подался навстречу. Получилось круто.

Когда Сергей каждым толчком стал входить на всю длину и затем вытаскивать почти до конца — услышал довольное урчание, то самое от которого так сносило крышу, когда они целовались.

Дальнейшее запомнилось плохо — Солнцев выгибался, подмахивая на каждый толчок, стонал во весь голос и матерился так, как Сергей за полтора года в армии не слышал. 

— Да ещё ж, блядь, ещё!

Сергей ответил тем, что вытащил полностью и взвывшего от негодования Солнцева перевернул на живот, подгрёб под себя за бёдра и вставил.

Тот прогнулся, будто собрался взлететь, и следующий толчок уже встречал на полпути. 

Всё тело гудело, в ушах шумело, перед глазами качалась белая спина, покрытая каплями пота, со сведёнными лопатками и полукружиями выдающихся позвонков, которые хотелось облизывать. 

Больше всего Сергей хотел, чтобы этот момент не кончался — чтобы Солнцев и дальше подмахивал ему и, дроча себе, стонал, как в порно-фильме, а его узкая горячая дырка сжималась так правильно и хорошо. 

— А-а-а!

«Соседей перепугаем», — успел подумать Сергей, когда Солнцев подался назад, изо всех сил вжимаясь в его пах разгорячёнными ягодицами, и содрогнулся всем телом. Сергей кончил вторым — спустил глубоко в Солнцева, ни на миг не задумавшись, что тому это вряд ли придётся по вкусу. Так было правильно, и точка.

Когда Сергей вытащил и взгляд упал на открытую ярко-розовую дырку, пошла вторая волна и капли спермы, совсем немного, упали на спину рухнувшего лицом в постель Солнцева. Сергей, едва держась на дрожащих коленях, зачем-то протянул руку и втёр мутно-белые кляксы в покрытую испариной кожу. 

На полутораспальной кровати двоим было тесновато, но он умудрился втиснуться ближе к стене, а когда Солнцев заворчал, то крепко прижал его к себе.

— Покрывало щекотное, — пробормотал тот, вжимаясь лицом в плечо Сергея. — Колется.

Сергей скосил взгляд на шерстяное покрывало и хмыкнул. Ну надо же. Все колени себе стёр, а внимание обратил только сейчас.

— Я в следующий раз постель расстелю. А может, и сейчас... Ты как? Поспал бы? Или хочешь в душ?

В душ Солнцев не хотел. Он ничего не хотел, только чтобы его оставили в покое. 

Сергей хмыкал, поспешно расстилая постель и слушая его ворчание.

— Второй подушки нет, одеяло одно, — сообщил он очевидное и потянул дрожащего Солнцева в кровать. — В тесноте, да не в обиде.

Через минуту, не больше, оба спали.

 

* * *

Сергей резко открыл глаза, мгновенно теряя память о сне, в котором трахал потрясающего парня. Зато подарок судьбы из прижимающегося к нему тёплого расслабленного тела никуда не исчез. Солнцев сладко спал, причмокивая, видно, ему тоже снилось что-то приятное.

За задёрнутыми шторами было светло, и Сергей, глядя на губы посапывающего Солнцева, вернул голову на подушку. Спать уже не хотелось, зато можно было смотреть, не опасаясь, что разглядывание заметят и неправильно поймут. 

— Сергей! — прозвучало из-за двери.

Чёрт! Он совсем забыл о тётке. А та, наверное, вернулась... Бля, да это она его разбудила!

Двигаясь осторожно, он скатился с кровати — благо ещё в этот раз лёг с краю — и, схватив с пола джинсы, надел их прямо так, без белья. Майка нашлась под кроватью, он натянул её одним движением и под настойчивое «Сергей» выскользнул в коридор, старательно прикрыв собой всего на миг приоткрывшийся дверной проём.

По глазам тётки стало ясно — старался зря. Всё она прекрасно поняла, судя по лицу, пошедшему бурыми пятнами.

— Вы что-то хотели, Алевтина Ивановна? — спросил Сергей шёпотом, шагая вперёд и вынуждая тётку отступить вглубь коридора.

— Ааа... — начала она, и он прибавил шага. Когда они дошли до кухни, то Сергей закрыл за собой дверь.

Алевтина Ивановна пятилась, пока не наткнулась на стул.

— Это то, что я подумала, да? — тихо спросила она.

Странно, а он ждал от неё крика. Но и выражения глубокого разочарования, даже жалости на её лице хватило с избытком.

— Да. Дать вам воды?

Она покачала головой. Потом прикрыла глаза рукой и, кажется, всхлипнула.

— А что бы сказал Саша на это? 

Сергей сжался, как от удара. Что сказал бы отец, он примерно представлял. Но у тяжёлого разговора, которого он так боялся пацаном, не было ни одного шанса случиться — уже три года минуло, как отца с матерью не стало. 

— А я думала, что Максим — такой хороший мальчик. Хоть один порядочный друг у тебя нашёлся, а не вся эта шантрапа. А оно вот как... пи.. пид...

— Замолчите!

Тётка подняла голову. Её покрасневшие глаза сузились.

— Я не имею права выгнать тебя из дома. Но чтоб больше парней сюда не приводил. Всё ясно? — Встав, она гордо расправила плечи, вздёрнула подбородок. О её взгляд можно было порезаться. Вот такую Алевтину Ивановну Сергей хорошо знал.

— Тебе всё ясно, Сергей?

— Да.

— Тогда немедленно выметайтесь.

Сергей неторопливо повернулся и пошёл в свою комнату. Куда сейчас идти, он не знал, но чётко понял: сегодня домой лучше не возвращаться.

 

* * *

— Ну и чего ты так распсиховался? — Солнцев был более чем нетрезв, потому весел и готов смеяться трудностям в лицо, особенно чужим, непосредственно его не касающимся.

Сергей высказал бы ему это, но жаль было тратить слова: не вспомнит же ничего на утро, так смысл настроение хорошему человеку портить. После проведённого в кафе вечера (Сергей пытался не надраться в хлам, Солнцев развлекал его байками и старался всячески приободрить), они пришли в общежитие, где у Солнцева была комната и очень удобный редкими появлениями единственный сосед. Сегодня его тоже не было, и, щёлкнув выключателем, Солнцев во весь голос крикнул: «Гуляем!», и теперь вот «гулял», второй час гоняя по тарелке купленную в супермаркете сосиску и цедя водку медленно, как дорогущий коньяк. 

— Послушай сюда. Щас расскажу, как это у меня было. Ну, первый раз.

Солнцев поймал его за руку и пьяно улыбнулся. Сергей специально взглянул на стол: эффект двух рюмок водки поражал воображение.

— Я и Никита... Ну, это долгая грустная история, о ней не будем. Но был тот самый момент, ради которого... ну ты понял. Он подготовился, пришёл весь бледный, трясётся, я с поцелуями, дошли до кровати, упали, растяжка, я чуть себе палец не вывихнул и до сих пор не понял, как не кончил пять раз... Ну что ты хочешь, мне только-только шестнадцать исполнилось, а Нику тогда и того меньше было. Наконец дорвался, ноги ему развёл — толкнулся... О, как я туда — это отдельная песня, но не прошло и часа, как вошёл до конца. Ник весь изрыдался, я чуть не обкончался, наконец ему полегчало, он, весь в слезах, мне кивает: мол, давай...

— И, — поторопил Сергей. Рассказ его заинтересовал, но не из-за обрисованной картинки, а из-за мимики обычно невозмутимого Солнцева — сейчас он играл за двоих, представляя всё в лицах. Выглядело и правда смешно.

— Ну он мне: давай, Макс! Я только назад чуть-чуть потянул — и тут открывается дверь. И входят: его папа, мой папа, его старший брат, мой младший брат, его бабушка, моя мама, его мама. Семь человек. И все они начинают орать. 

— Ты врёшь!

— Это ещё не всё, — Солнцев хохотал, стуча ладонью по столу. — Прикинь, у Ника от ужаса сжалось всё, ну и...

— Сколько вы так пролежали? 

— Не слишком долго. Его бабушка принесла ведро воды из колодца... — Солнцев уже икал от смеха. — И коромысло! Прикинь, ещё и коромысло!

Наверное, тогда Солнцеву было вовсе не смешно, но сегодня и Сергей не мог удержаться от смеха. Они хохотали, пока не заболели бока, а Солнцев ещё долго подзадоривал, рассказывая и про бегущую за ним с коромыслом грузную бабку, и про заросли крапивы, и про в недобрый час попавшийся на пути муравейник.

— Так что не волнуйся ты так. Алевтина Ивановна — милая женщина. Ни слова не сказала... ну почти. Она простит, а может, и вообще за ночь решит забыть, и всё будет хорошо.

В том, что Алевтина Ивановна — милая женщина, Солнцев, разумеется, ошибался, но после его рассказа случившееся перестало казаться Сергею катастрофой. Вот смерть родителей — да, исключение из института — ну, в чём-то, а признаться единственной живой родственнице, пусть и столь демонстративно, что предпочитаешь парней — не такая уж это и важная вещь. Несмертельная, это точно.

Они выпили за то, что всё будет хорошо, и Солнцев начал клевать носом.

— Вот такой у тебя был первый раз? — спросил Сергей с улыбкой.

— Ага, — ответил тот, зевая, — первый и единственный, ну, не считая тебя.

Солнцев успел добрести до кровати, упасть и засопеть, когда до Сергея дошло, что именно он услышал.

 

* * *

Сергей сидел, смотрел на сладко дрыхнущего Солнцева и думал о том, что все его планы полетели в тартарары. 

Вместо всего, о чём мечталось, он — внезапно — оказался сидящим на полу в комнате общежития (и, кажется, на сегодня это уже и его комната тоже), засобирался (вдруг) снова учиться на инженера-системотехника, а ещё у него появился парень (и серьёзные проблемы с тёткой) — и всё это за неполные половину суток и с подачи одного человека — Максима Солнцева. 

— Эй, — раздался сонный голос. — Серый, иди ко мне, а? — свесившаяся рука лениво похлопала по краю матраса. — Ложись здесь. Будет твоё место.

Сергей не пошевелился: если он полезет в тёплую постель к горячему Солнцеву, то примет решение, так ничего как следует и не обдумав.

— Серый, ну где ты там? Иди сюда, я тебя поцелую.

Вот же соблазнитель хренов. 

Сергей с интересом поглядывал на постель и упорно пытался думать о том, что всё это как-то слишком внезапно, и надо бы...

— А сколько там сейчас времени? — голос Солнцева прозвучал несколько осмысленнее.

— Ноль часов семь минут, — взглянув на телефон, ответил Сергей.

— М-м-м... я про это правило... ну, про минеты. — Солнцев интригующе помолчал, и Сергей невольно затаил дыхание. — Как ты думаешь, Серый, если сегодня уже завтра, а вчера мы сначала были у тебя дома, потом в кафе, а теперь у меня в общаге, то м-м-м... можно считать, что у нас уже третье свидание?

Сергей прикрыл глаза рукой. 

— Не слышу ответ.

— Да, у нас третье свидание.

— Вот и отлично, — пробормотал Солнцев и ворчливо спросил: — Долго мне тебя ещё ждать? Или заболел?

«Именно так, — кивнул Сергей, вставая с пола и шагая к кровати. — Заболел. Максофилией*».

 

Примечание:  
* Максофилия — страшное заболевание головного мозга, передающееся половым путём.

 

_Конец._

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2012 год


End file.
